As technology advances, users become more empowered and new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of these advancements. Advances in communication, computing, and sensory technology are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including energy conservation and home management.
The ever increasing need for conserving resources, both on global and personal levels, requires users to consider different uses for the tools and services in their daily routines. Users are willing to change their habits and routines to better conserve resources, such as electricity or money. Further, the increasing accessibility of information makes it possible for people to maximize the value of all their resources.
Thus, a need still remains for building management system with tracking and data-gathering mechanism with more features. In view of the diminishing resources and increased desired for safety and accommodation, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.